


The Liar

by thesacredgrove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacredgrove/pseuds/thesacredgrove





	The Liar

Naked in the car.  
The angel sees them;  
He lies:  
"I am glad for you."


End file.
